Amor Sit Infinitus
by PumpkinView
Summary: Drama. And problems. Monarch is stressed by her aunt, self-proclaimed Queen Cinnabar's sudden appearance. And it certainly doesn't help that Prince Cashmere-whom she was in an arrange engagement with-shows up. And to top it all off, everyone thinks Monarch is pregnant. Waaaay too much is happening. [Sequel to Any Friend of Sylvia's is a Friend of Mine] T to be safe.


**At long last, I finally got to post this. I've waited too long. But what better day to post it than the day I post the rewrite of Any Friend of Sylvia's? So here it is, the long awaited sequel, which I should say, I personally like more than the first one, in my opinion it's WAAAAY better.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Amor sit Infinitus**

A tall, grey skinned woman, wearing a lace black dress, walked slowly down the corridor of her palace, her long, lace train following behind her. Much like our beloved Monarch, she had ice blond hair, green eyes, curly antennae, and wings. Unlike Monarch, however, her wings were blood red, and spikey looking.

She continued walking until she reached the balcony of her palace. Below her, was a grim site of ash falling from the sky, and a village burning. A twisted smile grew with blood red lips, across her face, as she started to laugh evilly.

She put her hand on her hip. "Step one in galactic conquest complete. Step two…" She thought "Step two, take over Mariposa."

She turned around and went back inside her palace.

Meanwhile…

Monarch spun around sticking her head up, letting the snowflakes touch her face. "Home for the holidays!"

Her husband, Wander smiled, looking at his beautiful wife, Monarch. She looked mighty fetching, with her cute Christmas sweater, and orange skirt.

Since Wander didn't really have a home, when Christmas came around, they went back to Mariposa. Which, compared to holidays in the past, where Lord Hater chased them around all of Christmas Eve, and Christmas Day, this was a lot better.

Ever since the events, months before, Lord Hater hadn't bothered the couple and Sylvia.

A sleigh, pulled by Butterdeer (Reindeer with butterfly wings), pulled up. Wander, Monarch, and Sylvia got in, and it pulled them to the castle.

The castle was decorated with thousands, upon thousands of Christmas lights and ornaments. When they entered, the grand hall smelled of cinnamon, and there was a big Christmas tree in the center of the room, decorated with butterflies and lights.

Monarch's cousin came running down the palace stairs.

"Monarch! You're home!" said Duchess Paint, wrapping her arms around her cousin.

"Wander, this is my cousin, Duchess Painted Lady, or as I call her, Paint. She was in charge while we were traveling." said Monarch "And Paint; this is my husband, Wander."

Wander and Paint shook hands.

Then there was a knock at the palace doors.

Monarch looked confused. "Now who could it possibly be?" she crossed her arms

Monarch walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was a woman who looked like Monarch, but taller, mostly because she was wearing super tall heeled boots, and she was underdressed, considering the weather, with her tube top and high waisted shorts.

"Aunt Cinnabar…Uh…What are you doing here?" Monarch cringed.

"I came to see my favorite niece, Monarch." said Cinnabar "Now, are you gonna let me freeze, or can I come in?"

"Uh…Yeah…" Monarch let Cinnabar in.

Cinnabar sashayed in, dragging her rolly suitcase behind her. Monarch closed the door, and walked back into the grand hall.

One of Wander's eyebrows raised at the strange woman who had walked in, then he looked over to his wife, who's face showed concern and fear.

Wander scooted over to her, and leaned closer to her "Monnie, what's wrong?"

Monarch grabbed Wander's arm and ran into a closet where she was sure they were alone.

"Wander, this isn't good!"

"What isn't good, what's wrong?"

"My aunt, Queen Cinnabar…She's…She's here."

"What? What's wrong with havin' family over for the holidays?"

"She's a mad woman!" Monarch blurted out

"We're all a little crazy, Monnie."

"No, no, Wander, she's a mad woman, in a BAD way." Monarch frowned

"I'm sure she's not that bad..." Wander held Monarch's hand.

"Wander, I love you more than anything, BUT YOU HAVE LOST YOUR MIND, the only reason I'm empress, and she isn't, well, is mostly because I'm a direct descendant of the last emperor and empress, but also, because if Cinnabar had been empress, she'd be more of a dictator, then a monarch."

"Oh…But I have a question…"

"What?"

"Are you named Monarch for the type of butterfly, or because you're royalty? Because you just said monarch and-"

"Wander…"

"Monarch!" Cinnabar called "Where are you?" Then Cinnabar happened to start to open the closet door, where Monarch and Wander were. Monarch freaked out and did the first thing she could think of, and pulled Wander into a deep, passionate kiss.

Cinnabar looked at the couple surprised "You know, if you wanted alone time with your husband, you could have said something."

Monarch stopped kissing Wander. "Yeah…heh…" Monarch grabbed Wander's hand, and took him back out to the grand hall.

A short while later, dinner was ready, and they all feasted, then they all headed off to bed.

Monarch sat at the vanity in her room brushing her hair, and she sighed, looking in the mirror. "Wander, why don't you understand?" She whimpered

Wander came out of the bathroom, drying himself off, from the shower he just took. He heard what she said.

"Monnie, are you sure you're fine?" Wander put his hand on Monarch's shoulder.

Monarch sighed. "I'm fine Wander. I'm fine."

"C'mon," Wander took Monarch's hand, and led her to the bed. "You need your sleep."

Monarch got in bed, and Wander tucked her in. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Monarch. Have sweet dreams, my angel." He got into bed as well, and snuggled close to her.

Monarch fell asleep in Wander's arms. When she woke up, it was freezing. A chamber maid was supposed to have come in and make sure the fire was still doing the thing that fire does.

But then, Monarch realized that Cinnabar had most likely told no one to bother her and Wander because of what Cinnabar witnessed in the closet.

Wander was shivering. "Wow Monarch, it sure is cold."

"Yeah…" Monarch cringed a bit. Monarch got out of bed, and slipped on an indigo turtle neck, and a long, pink skirt, buttersheep wool tights, and snow boots. Although it was winter, and there was heavy snow, Monarch headed down to the palace gardens. Usually when she was stressed, she'd head down there to clear her mind.

Monarch inhaled the cold air, and exhaled, her foggy breath clouding the air in front of her face. She sat down on the bench shaped like a butterfly, and hugged her knees.

"You look stressed." said a voice from behind. It was Sylvia.

Monarch turned. "Hey Sylvia."

"What's wrong?"

Monarch sighed. "Wander doesn't want to believe that my aunt, Cinnabar, is evil, even though she is."

"Ah. Yeah, that's how Wander is. He sees the best in everyone, and tries to help everyone."

"It's just so stressful to come home for the holidays, and expect to spend it with my husband, and one of my friends, and then your evil relative just waltzes in…and, just…" Monarch let out a huge groan.

"I understand what you mean. It's never happened to me before, but I can see why it bothers you. When that Cinnabar walked in, she just rubbed me the wrong way." Sylvia said

Monarch groaned again, and lay down a little bit. "I just wish that Wander would understand, I mean sure, it's great he sees the very best in everyone, but it's bad when it blinds him from the truth…"

"Maybe if he sees Cinnabar do something bad, he'd believe you?" Sylvia suggested.

"That's a great idea, Syl!" Monarch got up. She started sprinting to go back to the palace, then slipped on ice, and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Monarch, are you okay?" Sylvia asked Monarch, urgently

"I'm fine!" Monarch started to get up, and she wobbled a bit when she walked.

Sylvia cringed, and helped Monarch walk back to the palace. Monarch limped, even with Sylvia's help, and every step, she groaned with pain. Wander was in the palace, sitting in front of the fireplace, soaking up the warmth. He saw Monarch limping, with Sylvia's help, and he sprung up to help Monarch.

"Monnie!" Wander said "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just sprained my ankle, that's all."

Wander carefully took off Monarch's boot, and sock, to see her foot bruised and swollen.

Wander cringed, seeing how painful that looked. "C'mon, let's get you to the infirmary"

Sylvia and Wander helped Monarch limp to the palace infirmary. The nurse who was there immediately sprung up on sight of Monarch.

"Empress Monarch, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, it's just…My ankle…" Monarch cringed

The nurse touched the bruise. "Does that hurt?"

Monarch winced "Y-yes."

The nurse bandaged Monarch's foot, and gave her crutches. "Your ankle should be better in a couple weeks."

Wander helped Monarch walk to the salon of the palace, and helped her get on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay, Monnie?" asked Wander, concerned

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Wander leaned in "Are you…you know…pregnant?"

"What?!" Monarch blushed a bit "I don't even see how-Wander, you know what we do, and none of that could have-"

"Are you sure, we kiss an awful lot…"

Monarch was confused by that statement. If '?' was a thing you could say, she'd probably say it.

"Well, considerin' you just took such a bad fall, it could've hurt the baby."

"Wander, I'm not-"

"Oh, you're pregnant? What wonderful news!" Cinnabar said, entering the room. She was overdressed, in an extravagant ruby red gown.

Monarch frowned that her aunt was there, and also because she was overdressed.

"I heard about your ankle being sprained, and I came right over, to find out you're pregnant!" Cinnabar plopped down next Monarch, and put her hand on Monarch's knee "Is it a boy or a girl? What are your plans for the name?"

Monarch cringed, seeing right through the fakeness of Cinnabar's excitement, while Wander was just eating it up.

"Well, I'd be happy with a boy or girl…As for names, I like Catalina, or even Floyd!" said Wander "I hope Monarch wants more than one, because I LOVE babies 'n childr'n, but if she doesn't, I'm fine with that too."

"May I feel your stomach?" asked Cinnabar

"Uhm…No thanks, I'm good." Monarch placed her hands in front of her stomach, so Cinnabar couldn't touch it.

Cinnabar got up. "Well, I should go, and let the happy couple spend time together, discussing the baby."

Cinnabar left the room, and then swore in some alien language. "Ugh! That little flurpsnopper got herself knocked up with that piece of lint's child? I should have figured. That trashfeeper's the most unfit and immature ruler I have met." Cinnabar growled to herself. "Falling in loooooooove, and then abandoning her queenly duties? Hmph. Should have figured. I'll be a much better ruler."

Sylvia heard that and wasn't having any of that. "Monarch wasn't kidding when she said you were evil." she growled "Get out of here. You aren't touching her, Wander, or the baby."

"Or what? You'll whinny in my face, horse?" Cinnabar snarked at Sylvia.

Sylvia grabbed the top of Cinnabar's dress "Look, you flab crammin' ham scrammer, NO ONE calls me horse."

Cinnabar was a little intimidated. "I will NOT be treated this way. I am out of here." She stormed out of the palace.

"That's right! And stay out you grop narflin!"


End file.
